One in a million
by funluvr151
Summary: When Emily goes off to a swimming camp she goes intending on meeting new friends and college scouts. But when she meets Paige McCullers everything changes and her world is turned upside down. But is Emily ready to love again? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Is this the last suitcase?" asked Emily's father, as she handed him the black suitcase.

Emily nodded and watched as her father walked down the walkway and put her suitcase in the trunk. Her mom was signaling for her to hurry up. She just rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends. They had held a sleepover the previous night as sort of a going away party for her. And even though she would only be away from the summer they all hated being apart.

"This sucks Em." Hanna said her arms crossed over her chest. She had taken the news of Emily going away to swim camp the hardest. Emily had known that she would because out of all the girls she felt the closest to Hanna. And not only because she was the first person that she had ever came out to.

"Hanna it's only for two months and you can call her everyday remember." informed Spencer rolling her eyes.

Spencer was never one to really show her emotions. Sometimes Emily thought that Spencer thought she needed to be strong for the group. She was their anchor and Emily often worried about her friend. She knew that Spencer was under a lot of pressure with school and her parents. Plus the constant fights with her sister never helped the situation.

Emily just made sure that she reminded Spencer often that she was there for her whenever she needed her.

"Yea Spence is right Hanna. She's going to be back once school starts and then you can ambush her all you want about the details." added Aria. She could see the confused look on Emily's face at the word_ 'details'_ and decided to clarify. "Your going to an all girls swimming camp Emily. Now me and Spencer know that you are going to work on your swimming and meet recruiters. But in Hanna's crazy mind it's like her going to an all boys school if you catch my drift."

Emily couldn't help but smirk. Aria was always the one to keep Hanna in check when she had her crazy episodes. It was pretty funny actually, especially when she had dated Maya. Aria had been the only one able to stop her from calling every two seconds on their first date.

"Guys I'm not going to look for a girlfriend. I'm trying to get better because god knows I need to. After quitting last year I don't really feel on the top of my game and plus coach says that a scout from Danby is interested in meeting me. But I promise you Hanna that by some one in a million chance that I do meet somebody. You will be the first to know." promised Emily.

Hanna's expression softened and she stepped forward, throwing her arms around Emily and squeezing her tight. She was going to miss her best friend and was prepared to call Emily every single day so that they didn't grow apart one bit. It was definitely going to be weird waking up every morning and not having Emily there to go to when she needed someone to walk around the mall with her as she tried on every outfit in the store and ended up buying nothing. Emily was the only one who put up with it.

"I guess Aria is going to have to be my new shopping body." she whispered as they pulled apart.

Emily could see Aria roll her eyes before coming over and giving her a hug as well. She smiled her as she pulled away and they all looked at Spencer who slowly stepped over and gave Emily a hug as well. Emily smiled when Spencer squeezed her slightly which she guessed was Spencer's way of saying that she would miss her.

The sound of a car honking made them both pull apart and Emily looked towards her parents car.

"Hurry up Emily. We don't want to hit traffic." yelled her mom.

Emily sighed. Her mother would do just about anything to get her away from her friends and she hated that sometimes. Things were starting to get better between the two but there were always those weird moments that bothered her.

"Okay Mom. I'm coming." Emily yelled back.

She tuned back to her friends one last time as they all pulled in for a group hug.

Emily gave a sad smile as they pulled apart.

"I'm going to miss you guys. I will call you when I get settled." said Emily before turning and walking towards the car.

As she got in the backseat she waved to her friends until the disappeared from sight. She laid her head back on the seat and let of a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She could see her mom watching her in the rear view mirror so she averted her attention to the window and watched the trees go by.

It wasn't until the passed the 'Now Leaving Rosewood' sign that the realness of her leaving set in and she couldn't help but feel sad.

She couldn't believe that she would be gone for the whole summer. A part of her was happy. She needed some time away from Rosewood. After everything that had happened with Allison she felt as if she was still holding her breath. She still carried around the unnecessary guilt for saying horrible things to Allison a few days before she had died.

The other part of her was worried. She was going to a place where she didn't know anyone. She was sure that she would be able to make friends but this was her first time being away since everything. It was nerve wrecking.

"This is a good thing." said Emily's mom suddenly taking Emily out of her thoughts.

Emily just shook her head. She wasn't surprised that her mother would say something like that. She made no effort to be discreet when it came to how she felt about Rosewood and the people in it.

"It's only two months Em." her father said softly.

Emily loved that her father was able to be here. He was the one that she usually confided in although most of the time it was hard because he was always away on work. She knew that he was fighting to protect her and the country but that didn't ease her worrying . She still flinched every time the house phone rang; her heart would get caught in her throat and she would wait. All she could do was wait and hope that the day that she got the news that her dad wouldn't be coming home never came.

If that ever happened she didn't think that she would be able to handle it. She did love her mom with all her heart, no matter how much they fought and disagreed, but her and her dad had a special bond. He was one of the few people that truly understood her and never judged. Even when she told him that she was gay.

"How long until we're there?" asked Emily trying to change the topic.

"So far there isn't any traffic so we should get to the bus stop in a half hour tops." informed her mother.

Thirty minutes. Emily hated sitting in the car for so long. The camp had some weird system that all of the people who were attending the swim camp would meet up at a designated bus stop. The camp was two and a half hours away and apparently the director of the camp thought that all of them riding together would help to break the ice between them all.

They even got a 'buddy' who they would be sitting with and was one out of the five people that she would be rooming with. The names of their buddies weren't given though and Emily just hoped that she was paired with somebody decent.

Emily couldn't take the silence anymore. She took her iPod out of her messenger bag and put headphones into her ears. She searched through her iPod before settling on the song Secrets by One Republic.

She leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes as she listened to the music.

Emily felt someone gently shaking her arm. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the light. Her mom was smiling down at her.

"We're here." she said in a low voice.

Emily shook her head and took her headphones out of her ears. She stepped out of the car and stretched wondering when she had drifted off to sleep. She looked around and saw dozens of girls as they unloaded their cars, said there goodbyes, and headed toward the check-in table where they all received their name tags and buddies.

Emily grabbed her messenger bag and walked over to her parents who were unloading her stuff from the trunk. She grabbed her duffel bag and threw it over her shoulder and her father closed the trunk.

A young blond woman in her twenties wearing a bright green shirt, cut jean shorts, and a grey hoody approached them. She was wearing a green boa around her neck and Emily couldn't help but crack a smile at the scene.

"Hi my name is Ellen. " the woman holding up her name-tag to show Emily and her parents, "I am going to be taking your bags. You can check-in at the table set up in front of the school. We will be boarding in a few moments so better find your buddy. I'll be riding on bus 1 and hope to see you there."

She was so bubbly and full of energy. Emily was used to getting up early for practice but that didn't mean she was a happy camper in the morning. She really hoped she wasn't on bus 1. She didn't have anything against Ellen. She actually thought she was pretty cool but she had hoped that she would be able to get some sleep during the ride. It was still only seven thirty in the morning.

"Well let's go sign you in." said Emily's dad as she handed Emily's suitcase off to Ellen and watched as she wheeled it away.

Emily and her parents walked towards the check-in table and waited in line. There were girls from all around Pennsylvania that would be attending the camp and she was excited about the chance to meet new people.

As they approached the front of the line Emily couldn't help but notice that all the Councillors seemed so cheery. They were all wearing the bright green shirts and had crazy accessories on. Even the guys. They had went all out.

"Hello there camper. What's your name?" asked the girl who was only a few years older than Emily.

"Emily Fields." she answered and watched as the girl went through about a dozen name tags before finding the one with her name on it.

She handed it to Emily and checked her name off of a list before handing her two pieces of paper as well. Emily and her parents stepped to the side and allowed the next person in line to go up and sign in. Emily put her name tag around her neck. It was a plane laminated piece of paper that read EMILY FIELDS on top and Em in quotation marks with a blue border around it.

Her parents were reading over the papers.

"Well it looks like they will be having a ceremony on the last day at a banquet hall in Rosewood the day you come back. We'll be there and if you'd like we could invite Aria, Spencer, and Hanna to come along to." said her dad.

"That would be great." Emily smiled. She knew her mother wouldn't be happy about that and would probably raise up an argument about it when she was gone but she needed to understand that Aria, Spencer, and Hanna were her best friends and she couldn't cut them out of her life or blame them for her being gay.

She needed to accept her.

"Your buddy's name is Paige McCullers." added her mother with a small smile, "She's top of her swim team at her school so you two should have a lot in common."

Emily's mom handed her the paper that had a picture of Paige. She had dark reddish brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. What really drew Emily in was Paige's smile. She didn't know why but Paige's smile didn't seem to really touch her eyes. It was almost like she was trying to mask some underlying sadness.

Emily mentally kicked herself for over analyzing someone that she hardly knew, didn't know at all actually.

"BUS'S ARE BOARDING NOW! HURRY TO SAY GOODBYE. YOUR BUSES ARE ON THE BACK OF YOUR NAME TAGS!" yelled a Councillor who was Emily only knew was a guy because of his voice. He was standing amongst the crowd so Emily couldn't see him.

Emily turned her name tag and saw that she was on bus 1. _'Joy_' she thought. She wasn't going to get any sleep. Well at least that would mean she had time to get to know Paige before they got to camp.

She turned to her parents and put her duffel bag on the ground, trying her best to smile. She was really going to miss them but if she cried it would make her mother's crying twice as worse.

Her mother wasted no time before throwing her arms around Emily. She didn't cry though and that surprised Emily. She knew that her mom was trying to keep it together just as she was. She wasn't one to break down in public. Emily was certain that once she got in the car she was going to break down.

As they pulled apart Emily looked at her Dad and smiled. He hugged her tight.

"I'm going to miss you kiddo." said her father as he gave her another tight squeeze.

"I'm going to miss guys too." returned honestly.

After a few second she head the male Councillor yelling again and her and her dad pulled apart. She picked up her duffel back and put it over her shoulder once again before smiling and heading towards her bus. Before she boarded the bus she turned and waved to her parents one last time. As she climbed the stairs she looked around the bus.

Girls were talking and smiling but most of the people on the bus were quiet. They didn't look any happier than her to be up at this hour on a bus with overly hyper camp Councillors.

As Emily walked down the aisles she searched for Paige. She was starting to think that Paige was a no show but then she spotted her in the back of the bus. Her favorite spot. Ever since middle school she had always had this weird thing about thinking that the back of the bus was the coolest place to sit and she made it an obligation to get there first during swim meets.

As she approached Paige she tried to think of things that they could talk about during the trip. She really didn't want there to be awkward silences between them. Awkward silences always made Emily feel uncomfortable.

She placed her duffel bag in the compartment on top of her row.

"Hi." Emily greeted as she took a seat besides Paige who was starring out the window sort of dazed.

Emily couldn't help but think that something was wrong but quickly brushed it off as her just being tired because she knew for certain that she was herself.

The short haired girl looked at Emily confused.

"Oh. right." said Emily quickly realizing that Paige must have not known about her being her buddy, "My name is Emily Fields. I am your buddy."

"Right. Sorry." said Paige extending her hand to Emily, "Paige McCullers."

Emily thought it was weird that Paige was seeking a handshake but she shook her hand none the less. After that it was quiet between the two. Emily hoped that the whole bus ride wasn't going to be like this because if it was then she was in for a long ride.

Suddenly they head whistles blaring and someone threw confetti as about six Councillors boarded the bus.

"Whose ready to have some fun?" yelled

Emily and Paige groaned. This made them both look at each other and laugh. Emily took her iPod out of her bag and put one in her ear. She offered the other on to Paige who took it happily.

"You wanna pick the song?" Emily asked Paige.

Paige shrugged and took Emily's iPod. After a few seconds TGIF by Katy Perry started up on the headphones. Emily smiled. This was her favorite song.

"You got good taste McCullers." smirked Emily as she nudged Paige with her elbow.

"You bet I do Fields." replied Paige with a smirk.

_"Maybe this won't be so bad after all" Emily thought to herself._

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's chapter one. <strong>_

_**Tell me watcha think.  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paige starred out the window and watched as they got closer and closer to the camp. Emily was sound asleep beside her and was resting her head on her shoulder. She had fell asleep an hour and a half into the bus ride. She had intended on getting some sleep also but she found herself just watching Emily sleep for a little while. Paige didn't know why but Emily made her feel strange. She had only felt this way once before and it made her feel panicked.

Since she was fourteen years old she had known that she was attracted to girls. It had all started when she started to have feelings for her best friend; Caitlin Storms. Caitlin and her had been friends since kindergarten. They had been there for each other through everything including Paige's mom's death. Her mom had died a week after her fourteenth birthday. It was a home invasion gone wrong.

Her dad had been away on a business trip and the burglar had thought that no one would be home. Paige had been on at Caitlin's house for a sleepover. She had begged her mother to let her go even though her mom had said that she wanted her home because she didn't like to be home alone. But Paige had been persistent and eventually her mother let her go. That was the day that everything changed. The next morning she had found out that her mother had been killed. The burglar had shot her.

Paige blamed herself. She thought that if she hadn't been so dead set on going to the sleepover then maybe her mother would be alive. From that moment she decided that she would never ever give into 'those feeling' again. She had moved away from her home and never spoke to Caitlin again which had hurt like hell. She knew that it wasn't Caitlin's fault but she just couldn't face her.

And now she knew that she was attracted to Emily but she promised herself that they were just going to be friends. Friends and nothing more besides she was almost certain that Emily was straight.

"Alright campers" yelled a Councillor named Jackie. She was the one Councillor that Paige thought was relatively normal. She wasn't as loud as the others but she was still funny. "We're pulling into the camp now. When we stop I want you all to head into the Mess Hall also know as the cafeteria. You will each be assigned a cabin. You will get your bags and head to your cabins. You have an hour to unpack and then I want you back at the Mess Hall for lunch."

Paige had almost forgotten that Emily was still asleep. She looked at the sleeping girl and smiled. Emily looked adorable when she was sleeping. Paige mentally slapped herself as soon as the thought had come to her head. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Em..." whispered Paige as she shook Emily lately.

Emily began to stir.

"Are we there yet?" asked Emily her head still resting on Paige's shoulder.

"Yeah." said Paige with a small laugh. She could already tell that Emily wasn't really a morning person. That was going to be tough because they were supposed to wake up at

Emily just nodded and sat up. She was still really tired. She stretched and rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light. There was definitely more light in this side of Pennsylvania then in Rosewood. She actually hadn't thought that that was possible but apparently it was.

"So did I miss anything?" asked Emily as they began to pull into the camp grounds. The camp was a lot prettier then Emily had imagined.

There was a circular driveway that connected the Mess Hall to the Infirmary and two side roads that smaller vehicles were used to transport things. In the center of the Entrance was a large pine tree. It was surrounded by Red, orange, and yellow tulips and bright green grass. A large sign that read: Elite Swim Camp stood over one of the smaller roads that lead to the rows of Cabins that were lined along the lake.

"Basically we are going into the Mess Hall and they will give us our cabins. We get our stuff and unpack. We have an hour before we have to meet back up in the Mess Hall for Lunch." explained Paige.

"Okay then I guess I will just follow you since we are going to be in the same cabin anyway." said Emily with a small smile.

Paige nodded and returned the smile. She was nervous about sharing a room with Emily. She knew that there was going to be four other girls with them but still it was nerve wrecking. She hoped that she could push her little crush out of the way and focus on swimming. She had to.

When the bus came to a stop Emily stood up and got her duffel bag from the overhead compartment. Paige handed her her messenger bag and they slowly exited the bus. As they stepped out of the bus Emily looked around again and took in the scene. She could smell the pine from the tree and she had to admit that it was really refreshing.

As everyone Piled into the Mess hall Emily could see that there wasn't as many people as she had originally thought. She knew that there was eighty three other girls besides herself attending the camp but it still looked like a lot less in person.

Everyone was in their school swim cover-ups with their swimsuits under because they had been informed that they were all going to be going strait to the pool when they had arrived. Emily had been some-what happy about that. She did want to just sit back and relax after the long ride but she felt off. She was used to running or doing laps in the morning and she hadn't been able to do that that morning because she had to be at the bus stop so early.

Suddenly a man in a running suit stood up on a table in the front of the Mess Hall. There was no doubt that he was Mr. Henderson; the camp director. He held his clipboard in one hand and had his whistle around his neck as did his two assistants that stood beside him.

He brought his whistle up to his mouth and blew it. Everyone immediately became quiet and looked at him.

"Welcome to the Elite Swim camp." he began with a smile.

Everyone clapped. Emily stood beside Paige and shot her a smile as she began to clap as well. This was something that Emily had been waiting for her whole life. She had always dreamed of swimming in the big leagues and now she was getting her chance. She had worked her way up to the top of her swim team and now she was possibly going to be recruited. It was a dream come true.

"My name is Steven Henderson and I am happy to be here for the fifth year in a row. Now these next two months are going to be fun but they are also going to be grueling. We are going to be pushing you so that by end of this summer you will be at your very best. Now I am going to call names. Each group of six will be rooming together and will be responsible for each other. You will be sitting with these people at lunch today. Make sure that you stick with your buddy. You and your buddy are responsible for making sure that you are on time and working hard." he added.

Paige swallowed hard. She was going to be spending basically all of her time with Emily and she was a little nervous about that. She just hoped that Emily didn't notice anything strange about her. She just wanted to focus on swimming. That's what she was at the camp for; swimming. _Yeah right, _she thought,_I'm screwed._

Mr. Henderson flipped a Page in his clipboard and began to read a group of names.

"Okay Cabin 5. Kaylie Robinson, Samantha Thomson, Emily Fields, Paige McCullers, Andy Watson, and Samara Cook (**AN: you know who Samara is. hint hint.)**."

When Paige and Emily heard their names they followed the other girls from their cabin outside. After they each collected their luggage they all began to walk to the cabin.

Emily kicked a few rocks as she walked along the trail. She couldn't help but notice that Paige was being quiet but so were the other girls. It had been a really long trip and everyone was really exhausted. They would all be more awake after they were in the pool. That was how she was.

After a few minutes of walking they came to a cabin with the number 5 written on the side. They followed a small rock path and walked up a small flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a porch that looked over the lake. It was beautiful. Emily couldn't help but think how amazing the sunrise would look from the porch.

"Remind me to see the sunrise before the summer's over." Emily said to Paige.

Paige looked at Emily and nodded with a small smile. A part of her wanted to ask Emily if she would watch the sunrise with her but she stopped herself. She didn't want to seem like a creep because that was how she was viewing herself at that second. She had just met Emily and she already had a huge crush on her.

Inside the cabin there were six beds; three on either side of the room with dressers in between each bed and shelves above them. At the far end of room was a little hallway that lead to two showers and two stalls. A double sink and full length mirror were on the opposite side. It had a homey feeling to it.

There was a schedule on the wall. Emily read it over:

6 am: wake up call

7:00 am Drill Session 1 (pool)

8:30 am Breakfast

9:00 am Stroke Review (auditorium)

9:30 am Underwater Videotaping (pool)

10:00 am Start and Turn work (pool)

11:00 am Team building exercise (water polo)

11:45 am Campers/Staff walk to lunch together

12:30 pm Mental Toughness Session

1:15 pm Workout time (pool)

2:30 pm Videotape Review with coaches

3:15 pm Team building exercise (land based activity)

4:00 pm Organized Free Time

5:00 pm Dinner

5:45 pm Sports Nutrition Discussion

6:30 pm Drill Session 2 (pool)

8:30 pm Head back to cabins

10:00 pm Lights out!

"It's gonna be a long two months." stated Emily as she took a picture of the schedule with her phone and then picked out her bed.

Emily took the bed closest to the bed on the right side of the room and Paige took the bed that was right beside her gaining a smile from Emily. As they all began to unpack Kaylie took an ipod dock out of her suitcase and placed it on top of one of the shelves.

"Anyone wanna request a song?" asked Kaylie as she connected her ipod to the dock.

At first glance Kaylie seemed a little rough around the edges. She looked like a mini Avril Lavigne almost and from what Emily could see her clothing style was very similar. She was definitely very unique and Emily thought that that was cool. She had always wanted to get a stud on her nose but her mom would kill her.

When no one answered Kaylie she just shrugged and picked a song herself.

"You have got to be kidding me." joked her buddy Samantha as I wanna go by Britney Spears started to play.

"What? I asked you guys what you wanted to hear and no one answered, besides this is a good song." Kaylie stated defensively. When she saw Samantha roll her eyes she picked up her pillow and threw it at her.

Samantha just laughed and said that Kaylie would pay for what she did.

"Aww Sam your just mad because you won't be seeing your boyfriend for two whole months." teased Kaylie. She loved pushing Sam's buttons and Sam made it easy for her.

The other girls were just watching in amusement as Sam and Kaylie went at it with each other. They all knew that the next two months were going to be very interesting if it continued the way it was.

"At least I have a boyfriend." said Sam in return.

"Whatever." said Kaylie before turning to the rest the other girls, "So who else here has a boyfriend?"

Andy raised her hand and smiled.

"Together for six months." she stated proudly.

"Well we already know that miss Samara here plays for the other team." teased Kaylie.

Emily and Paige looked at Samara as soon as they heard the words come out of Kaylie. Never in a million years would they have guessed that Samara was gay. She looked totally straight but then again not every gay person dressed like boys and sported the pixie cut. That was just the stereotype version.

Emily was kind of glad that there was someone else like her. She had thought that she would be the only gay one at the camp. It wasn't like she was going to hide that she was gay, because she wasn't, it was just she knew it would be awkward if she was the only one.

Paige now accepted the fact that she had no gaydar what so ever. People always said that if you were gay it was easier to spot other people like them. They were obviously wrong.

"How about you Emily?" asked Samara trying to take the attention off of her.

Paige didn't know why but the look that Samara was giving Emily was pissing her off. It was almost like she was secretly wishing for Emily to be gay also. She didn't like Samara looking at Emily like that. But she was sure that Emily wasn't gay.

"I'm gay too." said Emily honestly.

Paige could only stand there with her mouth hanging wide open. She was in complete shock. This made everything that she was feeling like fifty times worse. She didn't understand how Emily could be gay but then again she didn't understand how she or Samara for that matter could be gay either.

Paige looked at Samara and saw her crack a smile.

"How about you Paige?" asked Emily.

"Um. No boyfriend." answered Paige simply. She didn't want to lie and say she was straight. She didn't think that she could lie to Emily it was just something about her.

Paige wished that she wasn't such a coward. She wished that she could just be honest with everyone and herself but every time she almost worked up the courage to come out she thought back to her mom. Her mom was dead because of her feelings; or at least that's what she thought. Her being gay only hurt people and she couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her. She couldn't let Emily get hurt because of her.

After a few minutes of quiet. Paige decided that she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get some fresh air. She closed her suitcase and decided that she would finish unpacking later. She grabbed her book bag and walked out of the cabin.

Emily couldn't help but think that something was wrong and she decided to grab her bag as well and follow Paige.

"Paige wait" called Emily as she ran to catch up with the other swimmer.

Paige tried to act like she didn't hear Emily. She kept on walking but Emily caught up with her anyway. An awkward silence fell over them. Paige didn't know what to say. She wanted to be alone but she couldn't think of how to explain that to Emily.

"Didn't you hear me calling your name?" asked Emily curiously.

"No. Sorry." apologized Paige.

Emily could tell that there was something definitely wrong with with Paige. She knew that Paige was a somewhat quiet person but Paige wouldn't even look at her. She could only wonder if she had done something to upset Paige. The first thing that came to her mind was that Paige didn't like gay people or didn't feel comfortable around them.

"Is it what I said back there?" asked Emily curiously, "Because. I mean if it is then it's okay. Maybe we could go and see if we could get new buddies or something. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. I understand if you are against what I am."

Paige couldn't help but feel like a complete jerk. She could hear the pain in Emily's voice. It was obvious that Emily had dealt with people who were homophobic or against her lifestyle before. Hell she knew plenty of people like that and she wasn't even out yet. Her father was one of them. He was actually the worst.

She had never meant to hurt her. And it was crazy for Emily to think that she could have anything against her or who she was. _If she only knew, _Paige thought.

"Can you say something please?" pleaded Emily. She hated how quiet it was between them. She genuinely liked Paige and she didn't want to wreck any chance of a friendship with her just because of the fact that she was gay but she couldn't change and Paige needed to understand that.

"It's not you. It's personal. I don't really want to talk about it. Maybe someday but not now." said Paige honestly. She didn't know what else to say.

"I understand. You don't have to tell me unless you are ready to talk about it. But Paige when or if you are ready I am a really good listener and I mean we're friends right. You can tell me anything and I promise that I would never tell a soul. Scout's honor." said Emily placing her her over her heart and smiling a little.

Paige smiled and nodded. Maybe it was best if they were friends, even if it wasn't exactly what she wanted. Maybe she would somehow get over her problems and one day be able to tell Emily everything. Maybe.

"Okay." said Paige simply.

"Okay." repeated Emily relieved, "You had me scared there for a second. I really didn't want to have to get a knew buddy. You're pretty cool. So we're cool about the whole me being gay thing?"

"Yes we're cool as long as you don't hit on me." joked Paige even though she secretly wanted the total opposite.

"I will try to restrain myself." Emily joked back before linking her arm with Paige's.

Paige didn't really know where they were going. There was still a little over a half hour until they were supposed to be at the mess hall but she didn't really care. She was with Emily and that was all that mattered.


End file.
